


Pieces

by Slingo



Category: Psycho-Pass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slingo/pseuds/Slingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about Kamui</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pieces

Pieces

Disclaimer: I do not own Psycho-pass etc. Anything inconsistent or wrong is because I made a mistake- or don’t read the manga or any associated works to this piece.

In the anime they don’t cover much of Kamui’s past experiences. He was in a plane crash, was put together like Frankenstein, *somehow* functions despite being made out of 184 people, and Sybil ‘knew’ of him- another collective consciousness- other than itself and is hard to judge for Sybil because to it Kamui is several different people. This brought me to why “Kamui” is how he is in the anime, how despite having multiple personalities- he seems at peace.

Kirito Kamui stood outside of himself as he tried to walk. The skill it took to walk once learned but forgotten was humiliating. To crawl then toddle while others watched was burned in his memories. Every movement hurt sending a sharp pain that made him want to cry. He didn’t even know how to do that without the messages in his brain getting confused. 

Kirito Kamui was the name he was given- but it was not his identity. He was... something bigger and more monstrous than Kirito Kamui ever could be. He knew what he was- and it wasn’t entirely human. The pieces of him whispered and spoke to him without pause. Kirito Kamui was a single person with far too many people with him. He carried several people with him but it was Kirito Kamui- alone- yet the lump sum of every person he was made of. 

He didn’t puzzle out how to walk, talk, or run. This was the others problem. He just had to be the facade; the mask. His voice was a single voice among the crowd inside- but he knew it would only be ‘his’ voice the rest heard. It galled him- and others in him agreed but he couldn’t speak in their voices. Together they would change the world. Make the rest see the light.

Finally after some time Kirito Kamui knew he could walk and talk normally without pain. He smiled and thanking the doctors left the hospital. The cab picked him up with his guardian. Looking at the man who would save his life he took the mans pro-offered hand and together they entered. The hospital that seemed so big seemed small now once he was out of his room, the physical therapy rooms, and the examination rooms. Neither man nor child were inclined to speak as they were driven to the outskirts of the city. He would be housed and taken care of with some help. 

Time passed as it does. He learned and grew up out of sight of Sybil. Eventually, he went into the big city. Wide eyed and eager he waited to be judged. It passed over him and he frowned. He stood directly in front of it. It paused then moved over him. He stared at it dumbfounded. Entering a cafe he got a drink and sat down at a table. Spying on three girls who were quietly talking amongst themselves he frowned. Over hearing the two girls gush over the third and the exasperated yet calm face he found himself interested as she was part of the PSB.

He committed murder for the first time in front of a scanner of a man he knew to be breaking down. The man died and there was no reaction. Frowning Kamui looked around and seeing no drones left the area. Using one of his fellow classmates hologram he found out that the man just died mysteriously and whose existence was wiped clean. His own technical skills were limited but he spent all his energy on making an infallible hologram that could fool nearly anyone. There was the issue of medicine but it was simple to get it. He walked in and took it when no one was paying attention. 

Shogo Makishima was a brilliant man at hiding but Kamui saw him. At least that was what he thought- but he saw the after effects. He infiltrated the building and in the chaos got out undetected by the CID. It was easy to take possession of the phone as it was left unattended. The absence of the mastermind after making his move could only mean he failed. Staring at that was his preparations he knew he would have to move soon too. Makishima revealed a weakness in Sibyl. 

He would capitalize and expand it- until he could face it all himself. Looking in the mirror- and beyond the hologram- everything in him was in agreement. The storm he knew on the inside would only be calmed once justice was done. The lack of freedom for the others and fate called him to do something. There would be no peace until he could be judged, or Sybil was taken down. The girl- woman now after all he went through- was a prominent and influential member. He couldn’t hope to shake her from the pedestal but she was interesting. Kamui needed an audience- and Akane was the most interesting and perhaps dangerous one to woo.


End file.
